


Just a Dare

by destihecker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihecker/pseuds/destihecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester never noticed the nerdy kid in his calculus class. Castiel Novak didn't have any interest in getting to know the Lawrence High School quarterback. Somehow, all it takes is a dare and a spot of blackmail for the pair's lives to intertwine permanently. </p><p>If only it was as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in five years oh man oh man

I.

 

Laughter erupts from the boys’ locker room. Dean has found himself trapped in it.

“Dude,” one boy says, towel-drying his mousy brown hair. “I totally dare you. I more than totally dare you, dude. You have to do it.”

The laughter intensifies, causing Dean to shudder. He isn’t one to admit it - varsity quarterback and all - but he prefers not to be the center of attention. Particularly when he’s the potential victim of a dare that could wreck his reputation. Not that Dean cared about reputations.

“Just do it,” another boy says between gasps. “C’mon. It’ll be freakin’ hilarious. Seriously, just a week or two. Then everyone will know it was just a joke.”

Dean remains silent, arms crossed, eyebrow cocked. He hopes that a look of utter disdain will get him out of this without even a word spoken.

A third boy pipes up, from behind Dean. “Just do it, man. A week isn’t much. Just do it. Go out with a guy.”

Dean sighs, finally deciding that he isn’t going to get out of this so easily. “Dude,” he says. “No. I don’t like guys like that.”

“That’s the freakin’ point!” the first boy exclaims, laughing even harder. “It’ll fucking shock the entire school. You date some gay kid, society freaks the fuck out.”

“Have you thought for a second how the kid’s gonna feel?” Dean says, a hint of coldness in his voice.

“Who cares? It’s just one random kid. He’ll get over it, anyway.”

Dean refuses to soften his stance.

“How about this,” the third boy says with a crooked grin. “If you don’t do it, we’ll tell everyone about what you did with Catherine Whitacre on prom ni-”

“Fine,” Dean snaps, shuddering again. Hey, Catherine was cute and all, but who would’ve known she had a long-term boyfriend? “Fine. I’ll do it. But just for a week, got it?”

“Oh, and by the way,” the mousy boy starts slyly. “We get to pick who you ask out.”

“And take your goddamn time,” Dean says with a slight smirk.

“Too late,” the third boy replies without a beat. “We’ve decided, and his name is Castiel Novak.”

 

~

 

Castiel sighs deeply as he approaches his locker. It isn’t much; just a sticky note with “fag” written on it in red marker. It isn’t much, not at all, and he’s used to it.

Halfway through his combination, Castiel feels a tap on his shoulder. The eighteen-year-old jumps, not used to this kind of intrusion. He turns around.

Castiel is used to a lot things. But not this one.

Facing him is none other than Dean Winchester, football player of some sort (Castiel wasn’t particularly involved in school sports) and, in Castiel’s opinion, most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on.

Not that he would admit that, even to himself. He had no doubt that Dean was a malicious jerk, and he only had to know the rest of the varsity football team to work that one out.

Castiel expects a lot of things to happen. To be called a fag on the lower end of the scale, or to be punched in the jaw on the upper end. Ill-prepared for whatever’s about to come at him, Castiel closes his eyes. And waits.

Nothing happens.

“Hey,” Castiel hears a strangely gentle voice speak. “You there, man?”

Castiel’s eye flick open. “Yes,” he responds plainly, unsure what else to say. Was this really Dean talking to him? Castiel knew himself as a good judge of character, and he wasn’t prepared to be wrong.

Dean lets out a slight chuckle, resulting in a pink-faced Castiel.

“Hey, ah,” Dean starts, eyes fluttering around the hallway, almost as if they were too nervous to meet Castiel’s. As if that was possible. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me down to my aunt’s restaurant. I mean, she’s not really my aunt, but she pretty much is, y’know? Anyway, whaddaya say?”

Castiel gulps. “When?” he stammers, dizziness taking over. What the hell is even happening?

Dean grins. Shit, his smile is just growing progressively more perfect.

“So it’s a yes, then?” Dean says, his voice tinged with what almost sounds like excitement.

“I… I guess so. Yes,” Castiel whispers, looking down.

“Does today work for you? After school?”

“I believe so, yes,” Castiel mutters, finally looking up to meet Dean’s eyes. Apparently they’re a deep forest green, reminiscent of the open fields by Castiel’s house.

Dean crosses his arms and looks off to the side, to Castiel’s disappoint. He knew that he was still far from finding even a fraction of what could be seen in those eyes. “Awesome. Just meet me by my car after school, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Awesome.” Dean pauses, uncrossing his arms and looking back into Castiel. “See you then.”

“Yeah,” Castiel manages to slip out, despite being on the verge of unconsciousness. “See you.”


	2. Chapter 2

II.

 

Dean leans against his baby shortly after school lets out. He’s overthinking, and he knows it. All the same, he can’t believe what he’s done. He’s never manipulated someone like this before, particularly some nerdy kid he hardly knows. Dean is fairly certain that they have calculus together, but other than that, he has only seen the kid in passing between classes.

He isn’t going to show up. Dean can feel it; Castiel is going to freak out even more than when Dean had asked him out - if that was even possible. The team will never let him live it down; he can’t even get one of the nerdiest kids in school. They’ll probably just disregard his shining record when it came to the girls of Lawrence High. Screw all that, he can’t even get Castiel Novak to go on a date with him.

Is his heart pounding?

After waiting for at least fifteen minutes, Dean sighs and begins to clamber into his car. He can’t believe he decided to skip practice for this disaster.

“Dean!”

Halfway into his car, Dean cranes his neck to peer over his left shoulder. Behind him is Castiel, whom just happens to be totally red in the face. His woody hair is tousled, and his glasses slanted against his slim face. Dean grins softly.

“Hey there,” he says, “Decided to come along after all?”

Castiel hyperventilates for a moment before responding, “I am sorry. I forgot that I had a test to make up. I… never intended not to come.”

Dean exits his car, grin widening. If this was only going to last a week, he may as well make the most of it. Try out this whole dating a dude deal. In all honesty, Dean was afraid that he might not be capable of winning Castiel over. And he knew that that would seriously take a shot at his pride.

Dean approaches Castiel, until they are less than a foot apart. “Hey, it’s okay, baby,” he spoke gently, as Castiel went wide-eyed. “No time restraint. C’mon, get in.”

Castiel hesitates a moment before nodding plainly. He approaches the passenger side of Dean’s “baby”, looking up at Dean for confirmation to enter. His eyes remind Dean of a newborn kitten’s, wide and endlessly blue. Dean shakes the thought off and gives a quick nod.

The drive to the Roadhouse is short and sweet, although Dean still manages to make time for conversation. He learns that Castiel is the youngest of six siblings, and that his favourite subject is Human Geography. Of course, Dean can’t help but throw in some more subtle flirtations.

“So, babe, where’d you grow up?”

“Here,” Castiel responds, staring duly ahead.

Dean pauses to reevaluate. Maybe he’s going on too strong. He is used to using terms of endearment on first dates, without it blowing up in his face. Was it different for guys dating guys? Was it different for Castiel?

“Hey,” Dean says as they pull into the Roadhouse parking lot. “You’re comfortable around me, right? Because seriously, at this point, that’s what matters most.”

For the first time of the car ride, Castiel turns to face Dean. “I… yes, I am quite comfortable with you, Dean. I’m just not adjusted to, um, dates.”

Dean doesn’t entirely understand the rush of relief that travels through him, so he chooses to ignore it.

The pair enter the Roadhouse, an environment all too familiar to Dean. Castiel begins to glance around, eyes full of intrigue. It takes a moment for Dean to fully realize that the place is completely foreign to the guy.

Ellen - owner of the Roadhouse and Winchester family friend - pops up from behind the counter suddenly, her Dean Senses clearly functioning at maximum capacity. “Hey boys,” she says slowly, eyes flitting between the two teens. “This a friend of yours, Dean?”

Dean pauses to take in a deep breathe; he hopes that Castiel doesn’t notice.

“No,” Dean says through a lense of false confidence. “This is, um, my date. Castiel.”

To Dean’s surprise, Ellen doesn’t seem the least bit phased. “Nice to meet you, Castiel. Name’s Ellen.” Ellen says with a wide grin, hands on her hips.

“Nice to you as well, Ellen,” Castiel responds with a slight nod.

Ellen flashes Dean another grin. “Polite,” she says. “I like this one.”

Dean can feel the blood rushing to his face.

As Dean proceeds to ground himself, Castiel heads forward. He chooses one of the old booths for them. Dean sits across from his date a moment later, forcing a smile.

“I like Ellen,” Castiel starts. “She’s seems like a very nice woman.”

“Dude, I could go one forever,” Dean says. His smile is genuine this time. “Ellen’s freakin’ amazing. She pretty much took over for my mom after she died.”

A hint of surprise lingers on Castiel’s face. “Your mother is deceased.” A statement, not a question. “I am sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Dean says, picking up the menu set in front of him. Despite knowing it from heart. “She died when I was a little kid. I mean, I still miss her, but I’ve kinda just come to accept it. Y’know, that whole stages of grief shit? I guess I’ve reached the end.”

Castiel nods. “I’m glad,” he says, reaching for his own menu. “I’ve never experienced a death, so I find it hard to understand how one could cope. If any of my siblings were to pass… I would never recover.”

“Okay, c’mon, no more depressing shit. This is a date, let’s treat it like one.”

Castiel smiles apologetically. “Of course. I am sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologize, I brought it all up. Anyway,” Dean folds up the menu in front of him. “Know what you’re gonna order yet?”

“Um,” Castiel’s eyes begin to dart across the menu. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Great,” Dean says, sliding his own menu off to the side. Castiel follows the gesture.

“Ellen!” Dean calls, causing Castiel to jolt. “Think we’re ready to order.”

Ellen had been polishing dishes behind the bar. She glances up at Dean and Castiel, flashing a brief smirk. “Be right there, boys,” she calls back.

The woman is by their table a moment later, following a quick bout of silence between the two men.

“What can I get for ya?” Ellen doesn’t even bother with pad and pen. She continues to stand with her arms crossed, staring affectionately at the two young men; Dean in particular. Although, Dean does catch a peculiar fondness expressed to Castiel alone.

“I’ll take a bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon,” Dean order first.

Ellen nods, turning her gaze to Castiel. “And for you, sweetheart?”

“Oh, um,” Castiel appears absolutely flustered. Hasn’t the guy ever ordered from a restaurant before? “I’ll take a regular hamburger, no lettuce, please.”

Ellen nods once more before gathering the menus. She turns to leave.

“Wait,” Dean calls. Castiel gives him a look of raw interest. “Could you get us a chocolate milkshake to share?”

Ellen offers a full smile, teeth and all. “Gotcha, sweetheart.”

Castiel grins affectionately at his date for just a moment, too quickly for Dean to catch it.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

 

“Dude, dude, dude, I can’t fuckin’ believe you actually did it. You took the kid on a date? Dude, you’re insane.”

Dean grimaces. “You fucking blackmailed me, okay? And besides,” he shoves the rest of his practice clothes into his backpack. “It wasn’t that bad. I mean, not like I’m interested in Cas or anything. He’s just an interesting guy.”

A grin slowly begins to make its way onto Dean’s teammate’s face. “So,” he coos. “You even have a nickname for him now? Didn’t think anyone called him ‘Cas’”

Dean freezes. His teammate was right. He did just give Castiel a a fucking nickname. Something dangerously close to a petname, in terms of relationships.

Dean attempts to brush it off. “It’s just easier than ‘Castiel’ all the time, okay? Nothing else has changed, okay? I date the kid for a week, we break up, everything’s over.”

“Dude, breaking up with him would ruin the point.”

Dean looks up, features contorted by confusion. “What?”

Dean’s teammate grins maniacally. “Y’see, if you actually break up with him, he’ll think it was an actual attempt at a relationship. That ruins the fun, right?” He pauses, while Dean continues to stare blankly in another direction. “And of course, the whole fucking school will think you’re gay or something. But that’s on you.”

“I just don’t want to hurt Cas,” Dean says softly, fully prepared for the blow he knows he’s about to receive.

His teammate bursts into a fit of laughter. “So, what? You actually like him or something?”

Dean intends for a simple ‘no’ to exit his mouth. He intends to walk away unscathed.

Apparently that’s just not what the universe wants to happen.

“So what if I did ‘like’ Cas? What the hell would happen then?”

Dean’s teammate has stopped laughing. Instead, he knits his eyebrows and speaks in a low tone, “Then you’d just be another fuckin’ fag.”

Without another word, Dean swings his backpack over his shoulder and rushes out of the locker room. He doesn’t turn to look back.

 

~

 

Castiel has yet to recover from his date with Dean Winchester.

He held onto so many questions; would there be another date? Had he failed entirely? Castiel wasn’t known for being the romantic type.

What shocked him over all else was the thrill that came with dating Dean Winchester. And then there was the fact that Dean was actually not a shitty person; instead he was tolerable, if not kind. And charming, with an interesting sense of humor. He was extraordinarily beautiful as well - but again, Castiel was far from admitting that aloud or to himself.

Then there was that crush that was festering inside the pit of his stomach, spreading slowly to his head. A legitimate crush on Dean Winchester.

Not that Dean was interested in him, nor was he ever going to speak to Castiel again.

However, later that day, the impossible happens. Castiel feels a light tap on his shoulder as he rummages through his locker for his physics book. He sweeps around, allowing two textbooks and a binder to slip to the ground. The man behind Castiel chuckles.

"Hey, man," Dean says, hands in his pockets.

Castiel stares, mouth slightly agape.

Dean cocks an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Y- yeah," Castiel stammers, bending down to pick up his books. Dean crouches beside him.

"Here, man, I got it," Dean huffs. All the same, Castiel waits to stand up as he watches Dean gather his belongings.

"Thank you," Castiel says as he and Dean return to their regular heights.

Dean hands Castiel his books. "No problem," he says with a gentle grin.

"I... I really enjoyed our date yesterday, Dean."

Dean is absolutely beaming. "That's good, 'cause I was just gonna ask you on another one tonight. I can't skip practice again, so we'll have to figure out a later time. I can pick you up, if you'd like. Anyway, whaddaya say?"

Castiel stares, eyes locked on the freckles riding down the bridge of Dean's nose.

"Yes," Castiel says. "I would love to. Where would you like to go?"

Dean's expression morphs into something almost shy. Which, naturally, causes Castiel's heart to flutter.

"I was thinkin'," Dean starts carefully. "That we could hang out at my place? I mean, dude, I get if that makes you uncomfortable-"

"No," Castiel says, louder than intended. "I would love to, Dean. The idea sounds... cozy."

Dean nods casually, although his eyes are glowing. "Awesome. I'll just need your address. So I can pick you up."

Castiel turns to his locker, giving him a moment to get any physical signs of exhilaration under control. He pulls out a notebook, ripping out a blank page. Castiel turns back around to see Dean holding out a pen.

"Thank you," Castiel responds plainly as he takes the instrument. He turns back around to jot down his address overtop the locker beside his own.

Dean waits silently.

"Here," Castiel says, voice stabilized, as he hands the page to Dean.

"Thanks," Dean says with a controlled grin. "Pick you up around 6:30?"

Castiel nods. "Yes, that should be good. I'm looking forward to it, Dean."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks, Cas," Dean says before slipping back into the crowd.

'Cas'?

 

~

 

Castiel waits on his front porch that evening. Obstructed moonlight slips through thin clouds, casting a dull glow on the world below. Cas - is that his name now? - releases an intense shiver. The autumn air is particularly harsh on those with just a t-shirt.

His brother Gabe had been on top of him the moment he caught Cas attempting to sneak out the doorway. "What's up, little bro?" Gabe had said, swooning slightly. "Finally got yourself a big gay date?"

Cas became flustered immediately. "No," he had said quickly. "I'm visiting a friend. That is all."

Gabe's expression conveyed a mixture of simultaneous disappointment and suspicion.

"Whatever. Have fun, bro."

So Cas sits. He wishes that the stars were more visible that evening, so he could have something to count. He had only discovered his enjoyment toward counting the day before, counting Dean's freckles. Dean had just assumed that Cas was a slow eater.

Headlights appear in the distance. Castiel springs to his feet, hopping down the porch steps. To his luck, a familiar muscle car pulls up in front of his home. The window rolls down, revealing a cheeky looking Dean Winchester.

“Hop in, babe,” Dean calls, although Cas is already halfway across his front yard.

Cas weaves around the front of the car and leaps into the passenger seat. He is grinning excitedly; in that moment, Cas can feel every bit of resistance he has had toward his sudden feelings for Dean crumbling down.

“Ready to go?” Dean asks, throwing a glance at Cas’s seat belt.

“Oh,” Cas mutters, fixing the problem. “There.”

Dean smiles. “Great. The drive’s not too long, so don’t get too comfy.”

Cas nods.

Dean revs the engine, and tosses his date another cocky grin.

They drive into the dim moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

 

The car ride is surprisingly brimming with conversation. Dean begins by talking excitedly about how pumped he is to introduce Cas to his younger brother. At first, Cas just listens, nodding when appropriate, a genuine smile adorning his face. After Dean has talked for a bit about why he decided to join the football team, despite minimal experience, he gives Cas a look of pure interest.

“How ‘bout you?” Dean says, returning his eyes to the road. “What sort of hobbies you got?”

Cas freezes, suddenly flustered. He is eternally thankful that Dean can’t see him. “I, um,” he starts slowly. “School. I suppose that I don’t have much free time outside of my classwork.”

Dean lifts his eyebrows. “C’mon, you gotta have something else. Even if you don’t have the time to do it.”

“Well,” Castiel sighs. “I suppose… I suppose I do like to paint. However, I was unable to fit art onto my sche-”

“Dude, dude,” Dean says with a deep chuckle. “Life is more than school. You’re allowed to enjoy more than what you can fit on your goddamn schedule.”

Cas peers downward. “Yes,” he says. “You are right.”

They arrive at Dean’s house a moment later. Cas notes that it is just slightly larger than the home he shares with Gabe. Simple white paneling and a small front porch. Altogether, a typical cookie-cutter home.

Dean is the first to exit the vehicle, silently encouraging Cas to follow along.

“C’mon,” Dean says, beginning to lead Castiel up the front lawn. “Let’s get you settled, okay?”

Castiel nods from behind, although he knows that Dean doesn’t see him.

Just as they reach the front door, Dean pauses. He appears to be contemplating something. No, Cas thinks, he’s decided that this is too much. That they’re moving too fast. He’s going to cut their relationship off right then, before it even starts.

However, Cas’s predictions end up sinking between the floorboards. Dean takes hold of Cas’s left hand, intertwining their fingers. “C’mon,” Dean says again, although his voice has softened significantly.

Leading Cas inside, grip tightening slightly, Dean pauses a few steps past the entryway.

“Interested in meeting Sam? Or do you want to cut right to the actual date? ‘Cause seriously, I want you to meet him more than all hell, but the kid can be a serious cockblock.”

Cas blushes furiously. “I would like to meet your brother, yes.”

Dean nods. “Okay.”

Expecting to be led elsewhere, Cas begins to take a step forward. Instead, he finds himself nearly tumbling over.“Hey, Sammy! Got someone here for you to meet,” Dean yells up the staircase.

“Who is it, Dean?” a higher-pitched voice hollers back.

“Name’s Cas. Sorta my date.”

“Seriously? You want me to meet your date? Whatever. Sure, I’d love to meet her.”

Her. Was Dean not out to his family, or was Sam purely making assumptions based upon Castiel’s new nickname?

Fingers still interlocked, Dean tightens his grip even further as footfalls can be heard down the upstairs hallway. A moment later, a younger teenage boy appears at the top of the staircase. He sports a mop of unruly brown hair, and appears to be dressed for bed.

“Hey, Ca-” Sam freezes as his and Cas’s eyes meet. Sam stares for a moment, mouth slightly agape. “Um,” Sam continues. “Sorry. Nice to meet you, Cas.”

Cas offers a friendly nod. “Nice to meet you as well, Sam. Dean has told me a great deal about you.”

Dean blushes, nudging Cas in the shoulder. Still, he doesn’t release Cas’s hand.

“He has?” Sam says, sounding honestly surprised. “That’s good, I guess.”

“Anyway,” Dean inserts himself into the conversation. “Just wanted you two to meet. Sam, you go back to studying for Harvard or whatever you were doing.”

Cas smiles at Sam once more. “It was nice speaking with you, Sam.”

“Yeah,” Sam adds. “You too.”

As the boy disappears down the hallway, Dean lets out what almost sounds like a sigh of relief.

“You’re not out to your family yet,” Cas states. Dean appears even more flustered.

“Yeah,” Dean responds, averting his eyes from Cas’s gaze. “Thought Sam would be a safe first bet. My dad… yeah, not exactly. He’s out of town on business, anyway.”

Castiel places his free hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I am very proud of you, Dean,” he says. Apparently those words are enough to draw back in Dean’s gaze.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean responds, forcing a modest smile.

“Should we begin the date?” Cas says, smile widening.

“Um, yeah. I was thinking we watch a movie. Some Star Trek, maybe?”

After a moment’s contemplation, Cas determines that if Dean is going to be bold, then he needs to be bolder. Without much thought, he finds himself leaning in to give Dean a peck on the cheek, causing the other man to jolt before relaxing entirely.

“I like that idea, Dean.”


	5. Chapter 5

V.

 

To Castiel, the next week is a dream. He hopes dearly the Dean is reveling in the experience as much as he is.

Cas’s crush has become something more. Not quite love, not yet. Castiel is still too hesitant and unsure of himself for that. But the amount and intensity of the affection he feels toward Dean is indescribable.

And they aren’t even an official couple yet.

Dean and Castiel go on a date every night that week, although they soon discover their niche; hanging around Dean’s house, watching a movie, exchanging shy nuzzles and cheek kisses.

“We should hang out at your house sometime,” Dean mutters whilst they watch an old sci-fi film one day.

Castiel closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath. The thought alone is enough to put him on the verge of an anxiety attack. “No,” he responds simply.

Dean pauses the movie, causing Cas to release a full-body sigh.

“Is something wrong? You not out to your brother yet?”

“Oh, no,” Castiel says with a nervous smile. “I am out to Gabriel.”

“What, is he a homophobe or something, then?” Dean sounds honestly concerned.

Castiel lets out a small giggle. “No, quite the opposite.”

“Then what’s up?”

“Gabriel is… invasive,” Cas responds. “He does not know that I am currently dating someone. If he were to know, I doubt that I ever hear the end of his ‘jokes’.”

Dean purses his lips and nods slowly. “Okay, makes sense.”

"Thank you for understanding, Dean."

Dean throws on another cocky grin and plays the movie. "No problem, man."

 

~

 

"Dude, the fag is overtaking you."

"The week's over; I would get out of it while I still can. For all you know, you could be killing your chances of getting drafted. Not that I have anything against gay people - my aunt is gay."

"I actually have no problem with it. I mean, can't he just date whoever the hell he wants?"

Upon entering the locker room at the end of the week, Dean finds himself bombarded by voices, his name the only one on their lips. Opinions span from "go for it" to "get your fag face out of here".

Dean ignores each one as he proceeds to throw on an old Metallica t-shirt for practice.

Mousy kid - name, Gavin - approaches Dean, who makes an effort to avoid eye contact.

"Dude, dude," Gavin starts. "If you're even thinking about an actual relationship with this guy... you gotta stop. Snap out of it, man. You don't even like guys like that."

But maybe I like Cas like that, at the very least, Dean thinks.

By their fourth date, Dean had begun to seriously contemplate his sexual orientation. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to Cas. But can they actually maintain a serious relationship? Although, it's not like Dean has managed that feat with any girls, either.

He knows that he has to be blunt, but the words he truly wants to say are still stuck in the back of his throat.

"Dude, I don't like Cas like that, I swear." Perfect. Now he's lying. "I was just wondering if we would keep this up for like, maybe a month longer? Like I said, Cas is pretty interesting guy. And it'd be nice to hang out with him for a big longer; y’know, before he inevitably hates me."

Gavin laughs. "Fuck, man," he gasps. "You do like that fucking freaky kid. Never knew you were so messed up."

Dean can feel his blood physically beginning to boil. His fist twitches.

Thankfully Gavin begins to walk away, still hysterical, before Dean has the opportunity to do anything with consequences attached. Not that he would regret his actions.

Dean sighs and slings his backpack over his shoulder. Brimming with anger, he decides that practice may not be the best option for the day. Coach Singer may kill him later, but at least he doesn't risk hurting any of his more innocent teammates.

Dean moves quickly toward the locker room exit, attempting to go as unnoticed as possible. Which he succeeds in quite fairly, until he passes through the doorway.

Leaning against the wall just outside the locker room is a girl, a look of uncontainable boredom plastered across her round face. Deep auburn hair falls in waves past her shoulders. She glances off to her side as Dean exits, a half smile suddenly softening her features.

"Hey there," the girl says. Dean peers over at the girl more directly. He gestures toward himself.

“Yes, I’m talking to you, you dense meathead," the girl drolls so calmly that Dean isn't even sure whether or not to be offended. Still, he is taken aback.

"Thought I'd be waiting a whole lot longer. Had a snack prepared and everything." The girl pauses, appearing to assess Dean. "The name's Meg, by the way. Meg Masters."

Dean is silent.

Meg cocks an eyebrow. "Not sure that to say, huh? Don't worry, we have a whole lot to talk about."

"Listen, do we have to talk now? I'm sort of-"

"Yes," Meg responds, cutting Dean off. "It'd be just dandy if we could talk now. Right now, in fact. Are you dating Castiel?"

Dean freezes. Was it finally starting to spread? Not that Dean didn't know that it would happen eventually. He just didn't expect to be approached so directly. He predicted something more high school-esque; quiet whispers and shocked chatter behind his back. Which, he was totally apt to handle.

This, on the other hand, he was far from prepared for.

"You never answered me," Meg mutters, her voice still void of any clear emotion. Which, frankly, makes Dean nervous as hell.

"Oh, yeah," Dean finally responds. "We've been dating for a week. Yeah?”

"So, have you told him that the relationship is fake yet?"

Dean doesn't know how to react, other than staring blankly at the staircase behind Meg.

Meg waits.

"No," Dean responds. "It's not fake. I care about Cas a fucking lot, trust me." At least that last part was true.

Meg shakes her head, openly dissatisfied with the dishonesty in Dean's response. "Somehow I find it hard to trust you. Varsity quarterback suddenly asks out same-sex school outcast. Seems a little sketchy, doesn't it? I don't know why you're doing this, but if and when you hurt Castiel, you will find yourself in a pretty sticky situation. Got it, meathead?"

Dean nods carefully before continuing, "Well, I'm bisexual." Was that all he could manage to say? He catches Meg preparing to continue, so Dean speaks quickly, "I mean, I really like Cas. A lot. And I'm not going to hurt him. At least, I don't want to. Ever, okay?"

Meg begins to glance around the halls leisurely, most likely processing what Dean has just said. She turns to face Dean again after a beat of silence.

"There's more that you're not telling me, muscle boy. Spill it."

Dean looks down. For the first time, he is hit with an icy shock of pure shame. "Um, yeah," he starts, refusing to look into Meg's hazel eyes. "Okay, first, don't tell anyone. I will fuckin' beg if I have to. But I asked Cas out on a dare. Shit, what the hell is wrong with me?"

Meg responds without a moment's thought. "A lot, clearly."

Still boring his gaze into the floor, Dean begins to hear footsteps. He looks up to see Meg walking slowly in the opposite direction, hands in her pockets. A thought hits Dean.

"Wait," he calls. Meg pauses and throws a glance over her shoulder. She couldn't possibly look more disinterested. "How the hell do you even know Cas?"

Meg tosses Dean a half smile, an entirely new expression taking over her features. "I guess you could say that I'm the one who turned him gay."


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

 

By the following week, the bulk of the football team has either forgotten or grown bored of Dean’s situation. Dean’s developing relationship with Cas would have been pure bliss if it weren’t for a couple of setbacks: Gavin, as well as the unaccredited knowledge of Meg Masters.

Gavin has been persistent in his efforts to get Dean to cut it off with Cas. He threatens repeatedly to tell Cas of his and Dean’s relationship’s origin story. Despite the threats, Dean remains staunch and secure. Gavin isn’t prepared to set off some sort of team-wide turmoil at this crucial point in the season. And naturally, no one would forgive the guy who causes the team to lose their star quarterback. So in that regard, Dean is almost certainly safe. Not that that makes Gavin any less of an annoying douchebag.

Maybe it isn’t Gavin that Dean is worried about; maybe, instead, he is still shaken by his conversation with the mysterious Meg Masters.

She hasn’t contacted him since the week before. In fact, Dean has yet to slip by her in the hallway. He has only the slightest clue as to what her relationship with Cas may be (former lover?), he has no idea what year she’s in, or if she even attends Lawrence High School at all. Still, she is a time bomb. Dean can feel it in every inch of his bones. Meg knows too much, and she has no motivation to keep the information contained.

Dean knows what he must do - he has to be honest with Cas, and pray desperately for the best outcome.

Although, that won’t be until after Dean asks Cas a very important question on their post-game date tonight.

 

~

 

Cas stands by his locker, lost inside the endless skies of his mind. He pictures Dean and himself; he pictures their first kiss (still pending), he envisions Christmas together, he sees them finally going out, hand in hand, in public.

Of course, these daydreams have a habit of dissolving the moment Cas remembers that Dean and him have only been dating for just over two weeks. Although, that doesn’t change the fact that Cas has never felt this way in any of his past relationships. With Dean, Cas feels almost naked. As if Dean can see every bit of him, each of his major flaws, and still chooses to be with Cas anyway. And the emotional nudity doesn’t even cause Cas any discomfort, to be honest.

Dean is kind to him. He goes beyond basic courtesy and respect. Dean treats Cas as if he is deserving of so much more; as if Cas is worth the world. As if Cas is his world.

But Cas recognizes that he is probably just over-analyzing. He brushes those thoughts aside and squeezes back into the crowd of students.

 

~

 

The aforementioned pair lay in Dean’s bed that night, shoulders brushing and hands intertwined. Cas had suggested that they watch the stars that night, although Dean had adamantly refused. Dean’s defiance had surprised Cas, but he knew that if Dean wanted to do what they were doing, there had to be a good reason.

They lay in comfortable silence for a bit longer, listening only to one another’s breathing.

Without warning, Dean begins to push himself back until he his sitting upright. No questions asked, Cas follows suit. They continue to hold onto one another’s hands as they readjust.

After a moment of more quiet, Dean speaks. “Hey, Cas,” he says. “I have a surprise for you.”

“You do?” Cas responds, tilting his head just slightly.

Dean flashes a broad grin before releasing Cas. He begins to fumble out of bed, impaired just slightly by the dark midnight. Cas remains seated, staring upward, eyes filled with wonder.

“C’mon, get up,” Dean says, gesturing with his hand.

Castiel carefully rises, until his is standing just six inches from Dean. They face each other.

Does the guy know anything about personal space? Dean thinks. Not that he minds the closeness; not in the slightest.

Dean smiles, softer this time. “Just a second,” he whispers, eyes drifting to meet Castiel’s. Dean is honestly surprised that he hasn’t drowned in Cas’s eyes by this point. So freakin’ blue.

Castiel remains still as Dean heads over to his nightstand, crouching to pull out the bottom drawer. He looks over his shoulder for a brief second, grinning almost mischievously. Turning back to the large drawer, Dean reaches inside. He heaves out what, despite the dark, Castiel immediately recognizes as a record player. The thing is old, if not trashed.

“It works, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Dean sighs as he lifts the contraption, finally setting it onto his bed as the mattress retaliates loudly. Cas notes that a record has already been set up in the player.

Dean throws a glance at Cas. “You ready?”

Cas simply nods, not even bothering to ask what exactly he is ready for.

Dean moves the needle to the surface of the record before pressing a large button on the player’s side.

A moment later, music begins to vibrate throughout the room. Music that Cas recognizes immediately.

Elvis.

“How did you…” Castiel mutters, shocked by Dean’s choice in artist - before he remembers. They had had a brief conversation regarding music tastes about three or so days ago. Cas had slipped in the he was a major Elvis fan. Clearly, Dean had remembered.

Dean turns to face Cas once more. He has never stood so close to Cas before, leaving barely three inches between them. “May I have this dance?”

Without a moment of thought, Cas blurts, “Yes.”

Dean initiates the dance itself, swooping in to grap the shorter man’s right hand. He places his remaining hand on Cas’s back. Cas can tell the Dean is unfamiliar with slow dancing, making the gesture even more thoughtful, in his opinion.

“And I Love You So” begins to play. Cas can feel his heart thudding madly in his chest as he rests his head onto Dean’s shoulder.

They stay like this for a while, swaying back and forth.

As “Can’t Help Falling in Love” begins to play, Dean hums into Cas’s ear.

“Castiel,” he whispers. “I have a question for you.”

Cas’s heart is near bursting. “Yes, Dean?”

“Cas,” Dean says; slightly louder, but still at a whisper. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Cas stops dancing. Dean’s features turn from gentle to panicked in an instant. “Cas? I’m sorry, man, was that too soon, or-”

Cas feels as if he alone is capable of spinning the world out of the control in a fragile moment like this. And that sense of power, something entirely unfamiliar to him, takes over. In an instant, Cas’s arms are around Dean’s torso, holding him tight. Dean lets out a sharp gasp as Castiel presses their lips together.

The kiss is quick and chaste, but it seems to get the point across; Dean is beaming again. But just to be sure: “Yes,” Castiel says quietly, almost inaudibly. “I would love to be your boyfriend, Dean.”


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

 

"Dude, you're way too quiet. Recognize any constellations?"

Cas fidgets a bit against the tall grass. He still has a lingering fear that he will bore Dean with his "nerdy" ideations.

All the same, in this moment, Cas couldn’t have felt more at peace. It has been a month since Dean asked Cas to be his boyfriend, and the couple has finally found the perfect field for stargazing. It is located on the edge of Lawrence, atop a large hill. Ill-maintained grasses sway around them.

"Yes," Castiel lies. In reality, his mind has drifted back off to the man lying beside him; to his deep laugh as Cas barely manages to slip out an answer, too lost in his daydreams.

"Whaddaya see?" Dean says, turning his neck to peer over at Cas.

Cas panics for a moment, quickly focusing in on the night sky. "I see..." he mutters. "Orion’s Belt."

Dean grins, leaning over to give Cas a brief kiss.

The pair has, somehow, found even more free time to spend with one another since the end of the football season. The team hadn't even made it to states.

"Cas," Dean whispers, laying back down after he has gotten a good look at Cas's expression. Cas is grinning shyly, the oceans in his eyes glowing. "You're beautiful."

Cas closes his eyes, cheeks flushed red. He quickly recovers, listening to Dean's soft laughter. "Thank you, Dean. But I will never be as beautiful as you. You are... perfect, inside and out. You are so beautiful, Dean."

Unlike his boyfriend, Dean doesn't even blush. "Cas, I'm not gonna argue with you. But if we're speaking 'beautiful', you're seriously as good as it gets. Like you said, inside and out."

Cas is beyond flustered, his hands shaking. Without notice, he sits up. Dean peers over at him, throwing his boyfriend a look of confusion. Cas stares blankly ahead.

"Cas?"

"Dean," Cas says in a low tone, just beneath his breathe. "I... I have something important to tell you.

Dean sits up immediately, concern filling his features. "Everything alright, man?"

"Dean," Cas says again, even softer this time.

“Cas, you can be comfortable telling me anything. Anything at all. Even it’ll disappoint me. Just don’t worry about it, okay?”

“No, no,” Cas says quickly. “It is nothing like that.”

Dean’s feature contort. “Then what’s up? C’mon, you gotta tell me, man. Well, I mean, you don’t have to. Only if you’re comfortable.”

“No, Dean, I do need to tell you. Dean…”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Dean, I love you.” Castiel appears immediately regretful, if not ashamed.

Dean, on the other hand, grins almost manically. Castiel, who is looking down, misses the change in expression.

So Dean decides to help out his angel.

He dives in, landing atop Castiel, who plummets into the grass. Dean crashes his lips into Castiel’s, whom responds immediately. They kiss slowly, Cas’s arms wrapped around Deans back, for what seems like hours. Until their lips are sore and swollen.

They do eventually pull apart, and their eyes finally meet. Dean’s smile is infinite.

“I love you too, Cas.”

Cas smiles back, chuckling slightly. “Are you sure this isn’t… too early in our relationship for us to feel this way?”

Dean climbs off of Castiel, allowing them to once more sit side by side. “Dude, honestly, I don’t care. If a month and a half is all we need, then it’s all we need. All that I know is a love you, Cas. Jesus, I fuckin’ love you,” Dean says, ending with a gentle laugh.

“You should surprised,” Cas notes, expression blank. “Surprised that you love me, I mean.”

Dean shakes his head. “Shit, Cas, not at all. I could feel it from our first date. I could feel that I could fall in love with you. I just thought that we would never even reach this point.”

Cas tilts his head. “And why not?”

“Because… because I thought that once you got to know me, you’d lose any interest you ever had in me. ‘Cause in the end, I’m just some dumb jock who’s never even dated another guy before.”

“Dean,” Cas starts. “That is not you at all. And I don’t care if I’m the first man you’ve dated. Although, I do know that you are everything I could have ever imagined. You are kind, caring, compassionate, talented, determined, and you want so badly to protect me. It would be selfish of me to ask for more. It would be impossible to ask for more, Dean. You are everything to me.”

Dean has never struggled so intensely to hold back tears. “Shit, Cas…” He forces a laugh.

“I mean it, Dean.”

“I believe you, Cas. Thank you.”

Dean doesn’t allow Cas the opportunity to respond. He pulls Cas in once more, his whole body shaking. Gently, Dean presses their lips together. Cas leans immediately into the kiss.

They pull apart a few minutes later. Both are shaking, now.

“I love you, Cas,”

“I love you too, Dean.”


	8. Chapter 8

IIX.

 

Two and a half months into Cas and his relationship, the surreality of the situation has yet to wear off for Dean. Although, despite this being his first stable and truly loving relationship, it’s unconventional beginnings haven’t been laid to rest. It could even be said that the thoughts haunt Dean. He knows that at this point in their relationship, confessing the truth would be detrimental. He had lied to Cas for too long for there to be any sort of forgiveness involved. And Cas was a pretty forgiving guy, to be honest. Dean just knew that he had a breaking point.

And then there was the fear that Cas would find out via another source - which, would bring the severity of the situation up a whole new level. Gavin seems to have lost any interest in letting the truth fly free, and the rest of the team couldn’t care less anymore.

Then there was Meg.

Dean still hadn’t seen her since their encounter months ago. All the same, the knowledge she had and her obvious connection to Cas bothered Dean from the inside out. Occasionally, the realization would slip quietly into his mind, leaving him unable to speak to anyone but Cas for hours.

Internally, Dean had become a wreck. Still, Cas didn’t have to know that. It would only cause him more anxiety, as if school wasn’t stressing out the poor kid enough.

Cas and Dean don’t often hold hands in the hallway. Today is an exception. Cas had failed an AP Physics exam, and Dean knows him well enough to get that physical affection almost always seems to cheer up his boyfriend. And anyway, he kind of wanted the opportunity to show off Cas. Not in an objective sort of way; Dean just wants people to know the he is dating the most wonderful man in all the land.

Weaving through the crowd becomes significantly more difficult with an additional person. Had he ever even held hands with any of his ex-girlfriends? All the same, the slightly contorted trudge is worth it to Dean. He’s turning into a sap, he knows it. He loves the warmth that comes with feeling connected to Cas, physically or emotionally. Fuck it, Cas is his warmth.

They make it to Dean’s class first. Cas plants a quick kiss on Dean’s lips.

“Goodbye,” he says as he slips back into the thinning crowd.

 

~

 

Cas exits English class forty-six minutes later, heaving his backpack over a single shoulder. He begins to trace his way back into hall, until he feels a tap on his shoulder.

Leisurely, Cas turns around, expecting it to be his monthly “hey, fag.” Or possibly Dean, who may have snuck out of class early to greet Castiel once more before the end of the school day.

His backpack falls off of his shoulder.

“Meg?” Cas says, voice wavering. Castiel is usually fantastic at keeping his composure; however, he hasn’t found himself shaking this much and this suddenly since his confession to Dean.

“Here I am, my little angel.” Meg drawls, a simple smirk visible at the corner of her lips.

“No,” Cas mutters. “I am sorry, Meg. But I am not prepared to talk to you.”

Picking up his backpack, Castiel turns to bolt away. However, he ends up with a strong hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

“Hey there,” Meg says. She sounds as perpetually bored as Cas remembers. “Don’t leave quite yet, angel. We’ve got some talking to do.”

“We haven’t talked in over a year, Meg,” Cas states plainly as he turns back around to face the girl, nonetheless.

Meg crosses her arms. “I’m pretty aware of that, Castiel. But this check-in is important to both you and me, and you’re going to have to stay still.”

“Check-in?” Cas mumbles.

“Yes, Castiel,” Meg continues. “I’m going to need the latest scoop, okay? I just need to make sure some things are running smoothly.”

Cas furrows his eyebrows. “Why do you care?”

“Believe it or not, I care about your emotional well-being. And I’m not going to let my little angel get all walked over like this.”

Castiel’s confusion deepens. “What are you talking about?”

Meg cocks an eyebrow. “You and the meathead jock still together?”

Cas scowls. “Please do not talk about Dean like that.”

“Sure thing, angel.”

“And don’t call me that anymore, Meg. We are not together anymore.”

Meg rolls are eyes and puts on another smirk. “Well, anyway, I have some fun news for you then. Assuming Dean hasn’t already gotten that stick out of his ass and fessed up yet.”

“I apologize, but what are you trying to get at?”

“Castiel,” Meg says. “Dean asked you out on a dare. I know, what a douche, right?”

Cas’s backpack slips off his shoulder a second time.

“How do you know this?” He whispers.

“Dean happens to have told me, about two months back. I confronted him when I heard from my little cousin you two had gotten sappy with one another.”

“He would’ve… Dean would've told me. Why would he tell you, but not me? I… I don’t understand.”

“Not much here to understand,” Meg drolls. “The guy’s just another lying weirdo.”

“No,” Castiel says, “I… I need to confront Dean first. I am sorry.”

Meg nods. “Makes sense. Come running back to me if you need, okay?”

Castiel looks down and blushes. “I have told you, Meg,” he starts. “I didn’t know it at the time, but I realize now that I am gay.”

“Hey, hey, I didn’t mean like that. Just come to me after meathead breaks your heart, okay?”

“Dean’s not going to-”

“Okay?”

Case fidgeted uncomfortably. “Okay.”

“Now,” Meg sighs. “Gotta get out of this place. Giving me flashbacks. I’ll see you around later, okay?”

It takes Castiel a moment of consideration to respond. “Yes. Okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this chapter omg

IX.

 

Dean waits at Cas’s locker, a near painful lump in his throat.

This is it. He’s going to be honest with Cas. If anything, Cas deserves basic honesty. If Cas deserves the world - which he totally does - he deserves this, at the very least.

Dean has been driving Cas home since the end of football season. Although, Dean doesn’t want to put Cas in a situation in which he would be trapped if he felt he needed to cool off. So the car ride home definitely isn’t going to work out. For Cas's sake, he wanted this conversation to be as comfortable and safe as possible.

Dean sees Cas at the end of the hallway. His heart freezes.

Cas if looking down, dragging his backpack on the floor behind him. A mixture of panic and potential anger sets in. Dean rushes down the hallway at top speed.

Cas looks up when he hears the only footfalls left in the hallway. Dean is about halfway to Cas when he notices Cas’s eyes widen, and the backpack slip from his fingers. Dean reaches him a moment later. Should he put off confessing the truth to Cas? His boyfriend obviously isn’t in the best of states right now.

“Baby,” Dean says softly. “I have something important to tell you, but first I need to know what’s wrong.”

“No,” Cas says, virtually monotone. He stares straight ahead, as if refusing to acknowledge Dean.

Shit, it couldn’t be, Dean thinks.

Cas continues, “You go first, Dean. Please.” His voice shakes. Dean can feel his heart shattering at Cas’s tone of voice alone. And of course, there’s always the possibility… no. No, there isn’t. Who else would have told him?

“Cas,” Dean says softly, attempting to sound as calm as possible - despite the fact the he is far from calm. “I wanted to tell you… to tell you why I asked you out.”

Cas’s head springs upwards, so that he is looking Dean directly in the eyes. Cas’s regularly peaceful eyes have become something of a stormy sea. Dean shutters.

“I already know,” Cas says quietly, although the malicious overtones are obvious. “You were dared. I was - I am, possibly - a joke to you.”

Dean doesn’t let go of Cas’s gaze, no matter how vindictive it is. Deans sees a hurricane brewing in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Shit, Cas,” Dean starts, voice quivering. “I was just about to tell you, man. You deserve to know the truth. I only hid it because I was embarrassed and I didn’t want to hurt you; I fuckin’ swear. Cas, you are literally the world to me. And that’s somethin’ that I thought I’d never be able to say to anyone, save Sammy. Fuck it, you’re even my universe, Cas. I love you more than anything I can think of. Shit, Cas. Shit. I just want to be with you. I fucked up and I am willing to fucking beg for your forgiveness. I’ll do anything, Cas.”

Something flickers in Cas’s eyes. “Anything?” he says.

Dean sighs, forcing a smile. “Anything.”

“Then,” Castiel starts slowly. “My only request is that you leave me alone, and that you refrain from talking to me.”

Dean had never experienced heartbreak before, and he had always imagined that it would be a gradual experience. Instead, Dean finds his heart crashing from his chest over the span of a few simple seconds.

But he’d promised.

“Okay,” Dean says softly, smoothing his voice over. “Okay. I’ll do that for you, Cas. As long as you need.”

“Which,” Cas adds. “Is a permanent request.”

“So you’re breaking up with me?” Dean basically chokes on those words.

“Yes. I suppose I am.”

“Shit, Cas,” Dean blurts, louder than intended, causing Cas to take a step back. “I… you have

every right to break up with me. But I don’t think you understand. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to hurt you, Cas. It wasn’t some secret I just kept without a fuckin’ thought. It was killing me. I don’t even how to describe it, but I was-”

“It doesn’t matter Dean. I am sorry. I respect what you are saying, and that you made an attempt to tell me, but it should not have been after Meg already has.”

Dean doesn’t respond, mouth sewn shut. So it was Meg.

“Again, I am sorry, Dean.”

Cas picks up his backpack, taking the time to sling it over both shoulders this time, and continues to meander down the hallway.

Dean has never cried for anyone but Sammy, until this moment. He doesn’t think Cas sees, but he wouldn’t care if he did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were upset by the last chapter!

X.

 

The halls seem to blur around Cas the next morning. Each student, every voice, blends together in some sort of chaotic orchestra. He has grown accustomed to meeting Dean at his locker in the morning, but now he finds his heart pounds at the thought that Dean may still be there. That he might still be waiting for Cas.

He doesn’t know if this feeling is one of hope or fear.

Nonetheless, Cas reaches his locker emotionally unscathed by his own thoughts.

Dean is no where in sight. Castiel heaves a long sigh before opening his locker. He hangs up his backpack as to more easily retrieve his textbooks. He pulls out two of his lighter books before kneeling down to rummage for a pencil at the base of his locker.

That’s when he notices it.

A green post-it note is laying on the floor of his locker. It doesn’t look like one of Cas’s own notes (he doesn’t remember purchasing green), and it has what looks like hurried writing scrawled across its face. Cas blinks a few times at the note before picking it up.

 

Cas,

First, if this is weird, slip me a note and I’ll stop right away. I just wanted to wish you good luck on your physics pre-test thing today, I guess.

 

Love, Dean

 

Cas’s heart skips a beat immediately upon reading the signature. As if he doesn't recognize the handwriting immediately, which he doesn't want to admit.

Should he “slip” Dean a note? There probably isn’t much of a point; this is only a cry for attention

from Dean. If Cas doesn’t respond at all, he’ll stop anyway. Wait; since when did Dean say this would be a long-term interaction? He definitely did imply it. It’s not as if that’s what Cas is subconsciously yearning for or anything.

Cas gathers his usual arrangement of books for the morning and heads off.

 

~

 

Cas discovers a note the next day. This one neater, written on a piece of notebook paper.

 

Cas,

 

Dude, I’m actually glad that you didn’t tell me to knock it off. Feel totally free to at any time, though. I don't know what you have going on today, so I guess I don’t really know what to say. Shit. I guess I could let you know that you saved me, Cas. I wasn’t in a good place when I met you, and now I am, so I’m going to chalk that one up to causation. Thanks for that, man.

 

Love, Dean

 

Cas shivers as he finishes the letter. He could tell Dean to stop. He should tell Dean to stop. Dean said he would stop if asked, no question. So that’s all Cas had to do. Ask.

After a moment of thought, he decides to wait until tomorrow.

 

One Month Later

 

Every day has a tomorrow, Cas reasons now.

The letters haven’t stopped coming; consistently, every day. They range from casual to heartfelt. Sometimes about how Sam is doing in school. Cas begins to understand in greater detail how proud Dean is of his younger brother.

Cas reaches his locker one day, with a sliver of excitement. He acknowledges that the letters enthral him; he has quickly stopped denying that. However, he knows that Dean and him can’t be together. But that doesn’t mean that Cas wasn’t still intrigued by the man.

Cas opens his locker, peering around as he usually does. He kneels down to retrieve the letter.

No letter.

Cas’s eyes widen. Is Dean okay? Hopefully, he’s just sick, or possibly skipping school.

Cas relaxes and moves on with his day. He doesn’t see Dean in the hallways or in calculus, so he feels safe in his assumption.

The next day, Cas arrives at his locker with some amount of hope. He hadn’t realized until the day before how lacking his letter from Dean affects him.

There was no letter that day.

Or the next three.

Or the next five.

Within that timeframe, Cas has seen Dean in calculus numerous times (a class Dean skips frequently since the breakup), on top of passing him in the hallway at least three times.

They don’t make eye-contact; not that they usually make eye-contact. Nonetheless, something in Cas feels as if it is sinking. Something is enormously wrong, and he refuses to admit anything to himself.

The letters hadn’t been important to him. Not at all. They’d just been a curiosity involving the life of an interesting person. Cas had been intrigued, not attached.

In addition, there was no love involved. He had promised himself to disregard any feelings of affection toward the man a while ago.

All the same, eight days later, Cas cracks.

He decides it will be best to contact Dean through note, as opposed to in person. Especially considering the two haven’t spoken face to face in nearly two months.

Cas composes a letter:

 

Dean,

 

I have noticed that your daily letters have stopped. I enjoyed them greatly, and was wondering if you could continue. If that is not possible, an explanation is not need. I simply wanted to let you know.

 

Sincerely, Castiel

 

Thankfully, Cas still remembers the location of Dean’s locker. It is on the second floor, adjacent to his own. He is late to calculus (where Dean had once more opted to show up), but he manages to slip the brief letter into his ex-boyfriend’s locker.

Castiel is rummaging through his locker after school the next day, attempting not to be late for the bus (once again) - particularly because he doesn’t want to deal with Gabriel’s teasing when he picks Cas up.

When he feels a tap on his shoulder.

Deja vu grabs hold of him.

Cas sweeps around, to see Dean. Dean Winchester, standing behind him, an embarrassed (if not awkward) smile failing to detract from his beauty. Cas can still admit that Dean is beautiful without implying any sort of attraction to him. Right?

“Yes, Dean?” Cas says softly.

“Yeah, um,” Dean rubs the back of his head and looks around the hallway. Almost exactly as he did when he first asked Cas out. “I got your letter Cas. Um, Castiel. Anyway, I just thought that the letters were getting a bit weird, k’know? Didn’t want to freak you out. Thought you may have been too nervous to ask me to stop.”

“Not at all,” Cas says, attempting to steady his shaking voice. “I… I enjoyed them enormously, Dean. Is it possible for you to continue?”

“If you want, sure,” Dean responds, the same smile still plastered to his face. It alone is beginning to wreck Castiel.

Cas hadn’t spoken to Dean in months, and here was, swooning over his goddamn smile. Thinking about pulling the other man in and kissing him so passionately that all he could think of was that moment. All it took was speaking to him.

There he was, falling in love with Dean Winchester all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

XI.

 

The bus ride home allows Cas to mull over his conversation with Dean Winchester. No, that couldn’t have been love he felt. After what Dean did, how he lied to him, Cas couldn’t still be in love with Dean.

But nonetheless, every fiber of his body is screaming at him. Every nerve, telling him that he is.

Cas arrives home at his usual time, stumbling off of the bus, still trapped in his thoughts.

However, as he prepares to open the door to his house, it flies open from the opposite side. Cas leaps backwards, startled by the sudden movement. He looks down and sighs.

“Gabriel,” Cas begins to say, assuming that his roommate/brother had been the culprit.

However, Cas’s eyes fly upwards a moment later. Gabriel isn’t the figure looming before him.

Fuck.

“Hey, brother,” a seemingly nonchalant voice rings out.

“Lucifer,” Castiel says softly. “What are you doing here?”

Lucifer cocks an eyebrow. “What, not happy to see me? Anyway, I got evicted from my place a while ago. I was couch surfing for a while, ‘til our brother found out. He invited me to to stay with the two of you. Great, right?”

Cas doesn’t know how to respond. His mouth feels immediately dry. Lucifer - or Lucy, as the rest of the family called him - and him have never had a pristine relationship. It started when they were younger; Castiel had adamantly fought their parents divorce, while Lucifer took it in stride - if not encouraged it. Cas found it difficult to forgive Lucifer for that.

Later on, their strained relationship began to fray even further. Castiel continued to defend their dad, despite his evident lack of love for his children. Lucifer, on the other hand, was open in regards to his detest of the man. He began to regularly taunt his father, openly expressing every ounce of hatred and disagreement toward the older man.

As a direct result, Cas and his siblings were kicked out of the house and sent to live with their verbally (and sometimes physically) abusive mother. This arrangement lasted until Cas was fourteen. That was when Gabriel, then eighteen, and Cas decided to move out on their own. Not only had he lost contact with his dad against his will, Cas knew now that his mother would never speak to him again.

Cas hadn’t seen Lucifer once in the past four years, despite the occasional phone call.

Yet, despite the fury of emotions inside of him, all Cas can slip out is a casual “Hello, Lucifer.”

Lucifer grins. “C’mon, that’s all you have to say? Haven’t seen you in four years.”

Cas nods. “That statement is true.” He pushes past his oldest brother and continues into his home.

He finds Gabriel in their small living room. “Hey, little bro,” Gabe says with a sheepish grin. “Guess you already ran into Lucy?”

“Yes.” Cas pauses. “I would like to speak to you alone, however.”

At that, Lucifer trots into the room. “Whatcha guys talking about?” he says slyly.

“I would prefer to speak to Gabriel privately,” Cas states.

“Aw, c’mon,” Lucifer starts, strolling leisurely across the room. “We’re all brothers here. How about we make it a family conversation?”

Cas remains silent, throwing a glance at Gabriel.

“He has a point, Cassie,” Gabriel says after a moment. “How ‘bout we make this a family convo? Can’t be that confidential.”

Castiel shakes his head. “I… I don’t know. I will have to explain… additional pieces of information to Lucifer. I feel as if it would simply make the conversation more complicated.”

“Hey, I’ll be quiet,” Lucifer says, holding his hands in the air. “I’m just here to listen.”

Cas lets out a frustrated sigh. “Okay. I suppose you can sit in, Lucifer. But this conversation is directed at Gabriel.”

Lucifer grins. “Got it.”

A moment later, Cas finds himself seated in a chair across from Gabriel. Lucifer sits beside Gabe on the couch; not ideal from Cas’s perspective, but it was either that or the floor.

“I…” Castiel begins, eyes locked exclusively on Gabriel. “I believe that I am still in love with Dean Winchester.”

Gabriel’s expression skyrockets. “Woah, bro, you broke up with the guy over a month ago. Like, right before after you bothered to tell me you were dating. As if I didn’t already know. What the hell happened?”

“I don’t believe I ever fell out of love with him.”

Cas notices Lucifer grinning almost deviously as he leans against the arm of the couch.

Gabriel nods. “Gotcha. So, you two gonna get back together? Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled. You two were effin’ soulmates. I’m just worried about you, little bro.”

“Worried?” Castiel knits his eyebrows.

“Yep. I mean, what if he rejects you? Wasn’t he totally straight before he asked you out? I’m not necessarily saying he may have gotten over you, because I doubt that, but what if he’s back to chicks? Like, exclusively.”

Cas shivers. “I suppose I never thought of that possibility.”

“I would still say to go for it, bro. Hope I’m not worrying you too much.”

“Not at all. Thank you for being realistic,” Cas mutters, standing up. “I’m going to go to my room. Thank you for listening to me.”

Gabe flashes a wide smile. “No problem, bro. Good luck.”

Castiel offers Gabe a final smile before marching upstairs.

Not as if he actually has any plans to say a word to Dean.


	12. Chapter 12

XII.

 

Dean lays in bed that night, listless, almost grieving his short conversation with Castiel. He had never imagined that he would speak to Cas again, that he would ever be even that close to those pale lips. He would get to continue writing the notes; which was great, but the one-sided interaction had failed to mend his broken heart.

He hears a knock on his bedroom door. His dad is out on business once again, so he doesn’t have to bother guessing who it is. He can distinguish between knocks, anyway. “Sammy?” he calls.

The door creaks open. Sam appears on the other end, looking slightly awestruck. “Um, Dean,” he starts. “I’m pretty sure some guy who says he’s the devil is at our door. And he asked for you.”

Dean sits upwards. “What the hell, man?”

“I’m sorry Dean, all that he told me was that his name is Lucifer and that he wanted to speak to you.”

Dean can feel his organs freeze.

“Lucifer?” He has quietly. “As in, Cas’s brother Lucifer?”

Sam’s eyes widen. “Oh,” he says. “That makes more sense.”

Dean leaps out of bed, rushing toward Sam. “I think I need to handle this, okay? You stay safe.”

Sam snorts. “What the hell, Dean? I am perfectly capable of-”

Dean has already swept down the upstairs hallway, jogging carelessly down the staircase. He passes through the living room and approaches the door.

Dean grows motionless.

Standing at the doorway is a particularly rough looking man, with tousled blond hair and a subtle smile. “Dean Winchester?” the man says after a moment.

“Uh, yeah. Lucifer?” He can’t help but hold some bitterness in his voice. Castiel had talked once about his brother, and the sadness in Cas’s voice still rung in his ears. And anyway, who the hell names their kid Lucifer and expects him to be an obedient child?

“Nice to meet you,” Lucifer says, tone relaxed. He holds out a hand, which Dean begrudgingly takes.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too.”

“I suppose you know who I am?”

Dean finally meets eye-contact with the other man. “Yeah. You’re Cas’s older brother.”

Lucifer grins. “Exactly. And do you know why I’m here?”

Dean narrows his gaze. “Did something happen to Cas?” _Did you do something to Cas?_

Lucifer shakes his head, to Dean’s relief. Dean finds his entire body relaxing. “Good.”

“Although, as you probably expected, the news does involve Castiel. And hey, based on how you look at it, maybe something did happen.”

“Listen,” Dean says slowly. “Just fuckin’ tell me what’s up with Cas.

Lucifer appears genuinely shocked, although Dean chalks it up as a facade. “Hey, you can calm down. I just wanted to tell you that Castiel is still madly in love with you.”

Dean feels every breath escape him immediately. “Dude, Cas is not in love with me.”

Lucifer chuckles. “You’re really that dense? He went on some spiel today to Gabe and I about how hard he has it for you.”

“Fuck, you’re lying. You’ve gotta be lying.”

Lucifer simply shakes his head. “No. Well, I told you what I needed; now it’s up to you to do what you please. Goodbye.” Lucifer turns to leave, and Dean considers stopping him. Asking him more questions. Instead, he stands in place, staring blankly into the night.

 

~

 

Cas wakes up the next morning particularly bleary in sight and mind. He grunts as he pushes himself out of bed, throwing on a part if jeans and a t-shirt he finds on his floor. Not his typical school clothes - he usually wears something more along the lines of a polo and sweater - although today is shit and he knows it. He’s never going to get over Dean. He’s never going to get over the regret. Why didn’t he just forgive Dean while he had the chance? He had apologized almost pathetically.

Cas shivers, feeling nearly cruel suddenly. Why hadn’t he at least asked Dean to be friends? He didn’t need to cut him out completely.

Or, maybe he did. Maybe that was the only way Cas could get over Dean.

Heaving a sigh and forcefully brushing away all thoughts pertaining to his ex-boyfriend, Cas finishes getting ready for school in a hurry. He ends up sitting on the curb for twenty minutes, waiting for the bus.

The bus ride seems to be quicker than usual. Cas notices immediately that he had drifted into his thoughts again - of course, primarily pertaining to Dean Winchester.

Arriving at school, Cas slumps all the way to his locker.

“Hey,” his friend Charlie greets him from behind, grabbing onto his shoulder. “Are you okay? You look… slouchy.”

Cas sighs. “Yes, I am fine.”

Charlie purses her lips and attempts to look Cas in the eyes, but fails. “Okay, I know you’re lying, but I’m going to leave you alone because I’m pretty sure that’s what you want.”

Cas regrets immediately not spilling his feelings to Charlie. Apparently, getting them out to Gabe (and Lucifer) hadn’t been enough. Emotions continued to overwhelm him.

Reaching his locker, Cas opens it expecting a note. He doesn’t know if he has the heart to read it, but all the same, he finds himself bending down to pick up a scrap of notebook paper at the base of his locker.

The note reads simply:

 

Cas, 

 

If you want, and I’m not saying you have to, meet me at my locker after school. I want to talk to you about something.

 

Dean

 

Great, Cas thinks. Now Dean wants to cut him out of his life completely.

Cas sighs once more and throws his locker shut, thoughts nearly pressing against the inside of his skull.

Today is going to be awful.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII.

 

Cas lingers at his locker after school. He had fallen asleep in his last period class, and a slight drowsiness still hangs over him. He notices with a heavy sigh that his hands are shaking as he shovels textbooks into his backpack. He shutters as his thoughts float back to Dean.

Cas still hasn’t decided whether or not to abide by the note. Most likely, Dean will explain to Cas why he initially cut off the letters. He would assert that he just couldn’t continue to send them.

Maybe Dean would even tell Cas that he had a girlfriend.

Cas shakes his head, expecting the thoughts to fly out. He’s finally come to accept it, at the very least; despite what Dean had done, Cas was unmeasurably in love with the man. Breaking up with Dean now stood as one of Cas’s greatest regrets. Facing Dean in this sort of scenario didn't seem possible.

Of course, this is what runs through Cas’s mind as he ascends the staircase toward Dean’s locker.

The halls were beginning to clear. Because he doesn’t have the regular resistance to bide him time to prepare himself, Cas catches himself taking measured steps.

Cas is shaking violently by this point. He has no hope left; whatever Dean had to tell him was going to break his already unstable heart. And it was his own fault.

But he had been in the right, hadn’t he? Dean had lied to him through their entire relationship. Cas had every reason to break up with him. Maybe Cas had been an dab unforgiving, and maybe he had refused to understand the situation in its entirety, but that didn’t detract from the indisputable fact the Dean had lied to him.

He had been in the right.

With a newfound confidence, Cas speeds toward Dean’s locker, prepared for anything.

 

~

 

Dean stares into his own locker, eyes like glass. He tries to ignore the fact that his face is obviously a deep red, or that he is experiencing a series of repetitive shudders. Fuck, he’s not supposed to get like this, no matter how nervous. What would John say? Probably not much as he takes a swing at Dean’s right cheek. Maybe he’d throw in a quick “faggot” before he storms away.

“Dean.”

Dean freezes. Still staring into his locker - in part to seem more laid-back toward the situation - Dean speaks with a false sense of confidence. “Cas?”

He turns to look at the younger man in the eye. The deep blue nearly consumes him. Cas is dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans, opposed to his regular, more formal garb. And, okay, he looks hot. But there’s a particular intensity behind his eyes that both allures and startles Dean.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says with a nod as he continues to approach Dean. For once, he’s seemed to have gained a sense of personal space; standing a whole three feet from the other man.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean attempts to flash a charming smile, but all that he can offer is something crooked and awkward. He grows immediately more flustered.

Dean is about to ask Cas how his days had went, but Cas is clearly in the mood to get straight to the point.

“Dean, why did you invite me here?”

Dean pauses, still not fully prepared for his confession - or Cas’s reaction.

“I… Cas, I really need to talk to you.”

Cas nods. “I assumed.”

Dean is honestly shocked by how calm Cas appears; is it a facade? Cas is a good actor, after all.

“Um, you’re brother actually came over to my house yesterday. He sorta told me something important.”

This is where Cas’s stance cracks. His face is filled by shock and something close to desperation. Anger flickers in his eyes.

“What did he tell you?”

Dean looks away from a moment, pained to see Cas like this. “He told me about your feelings for m-”

“The bastard!” Cas interrupts, pressing his hands against the sides of his head. He is breathing heavily, and Dean wants nothing more than to pull him close and tell him everything is going to be okay.

But Dean recognizes that he can’t do that, at least not now.

Castiel appears on the verge of an anxiety attack, so Dean speaks quickly. “Dude, I’m glad he told me what he did. It was actually pretty comforting.”

Cas pauses, relaxing just slightly. “What exactly did he tell you?”

Dean looks down for a moment before returning to Cas’s eyes. “He told me, ah, that you were still in love with me.”

Castiel knits his eyebrows. “Which comforted you?” he says slowly.

“Yeah,” Dean says with a wide grin - genuine. “It did. A lot. But dude, listen. I get it if you don’t trust me enough to be in a relationship with me. I’m not tryna pressure you into anything. I just wanted you to know that I love you too, and I probably always will. If that helps any.”

Cas’s impending panic seems to have settled. “I suppose it does, yes.”

Dean offers a small smile, hands drifting into his pockets. “So I guess that’s all I wanted to tell you. And seriously, don’t get too pissed at Lucifer over all this. He only wanted to see you happy; and anyway, we needed the closure, right?”

Cas’s eyes widen a bit. “Lucifer?” he mutters. “I had thought… I had thought that Gabriel had told you.”

Cas stays like that, appearing slightly uncomfortable and enormously confused.

Dean attempts even another grim. “Hey, don’t worry, man. What he did was probably the best for the both of us.”

“But it was also invasive and a breach of privacy,” Cas adds. “Lucifer… he had no right to do something such as this. I may have forgiven Gabriel, but I do not know if I can do the same for Lucifer.” Cas pauses. “I’m kicking him out the house, if I can manage.”

Dean laughs nervously. “Dude, I didn’t even know Luci was living with you now. And, hey, you don’t have to take it that far. Just keep your secrets away from him, maybe.” Dean pauses. “I’m not defending what he did, though. I mean, he had no right to tell me anything.”

Cas nods. “Yes, I suppose I could… relax.”

Dean chuckles. “Now, that’s the spirit.”

“Is that all you wanted to discuss?” Cas inquires plainly.

“Ah… yeah. That was about it, I guess.”

Dean turns back to his locker, expecting Cas to wander off. He can’t help but be slightly disappointed with the results. What had he been expecting to happen, though? Cas and him to get back together on the spot?

Or ever, for the matter. Totally unlikely, if not impossible.

Dean jumps as he feels a hand rest on his shoulder. He turns to see Cas, now much closer, a gentler look having returned to his eyes.

“Cas, um,” Dean whispers. “Everything okay?”

“I hope so, yes,” Cas responds smoothly. Placing a second hand on Dean’s other shoulder, Cas turns the other man so that they are once more face to face. Without a moment’s hesitation, Cas pulls Dean in, adjusting his arms to rest them atop Dean’s shoulders. Cas smiles shyly before resting his forehead against Dean’s.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Dude,” Dean says with a small laugh. “You of all people have nothing to be sorry about.” Dean noticed that (out of habit, probably) his hands have migrated to Cas’s narrow hips.

There is a moment of silence as the pair rest in that position, foreheads aligned.

Dean continues, “I’m sorry. I lied, and I’m sorry. Fuck, Cas, I just want you to know that I’ll never forgive myself for that.”

Cas purses his lips. “No,” he says slowly. “Please forgive yourself, Dean. I have forgive you. It was… immature of me to refuse to hear you out. I now better understand the circumstances of the situation. I forgive you, Dean. And you should do the same.”

Dean grunts. “It’s hard, Cas. What I did was fucked up, no matter that sort of circumstances there were.”

Cas pulls back for a moment to nod. However, a second later, he has wrapped his arms around Dean, face resting in the crook of Dean’s neck. “I’ve missed you, Dean,” he mutters against Deans skin.

“I missed you too, Cas,” Dean mumbles. “Shit, I’ve missed you so much.”

A moment later, Dean can feel a wetness against his neck. He can feel the increase in Cas’s breathing.

Gently, Dean lifts Cas a few inches away, so that he can see the younger man’s face. Cas’s cheeks are already tear-streaked, his eyes red and pleading. Unsure of what to say, Dean simply stands there for a moment, holding Castiel against his chest. Cas continues to sob quietly.

Without a word, Castiel leans up and presses a kiss to Dean’s cheek. He pauses for a moment, most likely gauging Dean’s reaction. Dean cracks a smile.

With pure abandon, Cas lets go of the past two months. He lets go of the quiet suffering and loneliness.

Cas leans in once more, this time pressings a kiss against Dean’s lips. Chaste, but effective. He can feel Dean smiling against his own mouth as he deepens the kiss, bolder than he’s ever felt before. Dean accepts the plan of action without protest.

After a minute, Cas is the first to pull away.

“I love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Cas.”


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue.

 

_Fifteen years later_

 

Castiel rolls over, streaks of sunlight highlighting his pale skin. He stretches, lets out a deep yawn, and pushes himself up against the headboard. Cas passes a glance around the room; cream walls, cream desk, cream dresser. Aside from the hardwood floors and bed, the room is almost entirely entrenched in near white. Of course, if you exclude the array of clothing skrewn across the floor.

Cas also peeks over at the opposite side of the bed; empty.

A heavy sigh is released as he begins to shuffle out of his covers, until he is standing barefoot on the oak floors. He is dressed in a plain grey t-shirt and boxers; his hair is even more ruffled than usual. Hazy blue eyes hide behind momentarily closed lids.

Cas makes his way to the door, trudging slowly. He twists and tugs at the knob, revealing a large living space. Also empty in terms of life, although the space has very clearly been lived in. Papers and leftover plates sit atop the coffee table, a navy blue sofa sports a slightly out of place cushion, and rugs that have been bunched and folded at the ends cover the floor. Cas walks slowly into the space, still dreary eyed and blinking away the remnants of sleep.

A voice rings throughout the room.

“Hey, babe? You up?”

Cas smiles softly and responds, “Yes, I am awake.”

Through an archway to Cas’s right, a man appears. He is fully dressed, donning a pale blue button up shirt and just slightly worn-out jeans. Cas makes sure to flash the other man a grin.

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean offers a wide smile in return. “Morning, Cas,” he starts. “Hey, I was just startin’ breakfast.”

Cas nods. “Okay. Tha-”

Cas is cut off as Dean swoops down, pulling Cas in and planting a soft kiss against his lips. Cas finds himself smiling against the kiss.

Dean pulls away after a moment. “You were saying?”

Flustered, Cas takes a few seconds to reorganize his thoughts. “Um, yes. I wanted thank you… for making breakfast.

Dean smirks. “Hey, man, no need to thank me.”

“I know, Dean. It’s just that you’ve had a particularly difficult week at work, and I didn’t expect you to be up this-”

Dean chuckles. “Dude, it’s okay. I wanted to do this, okay?”

Cas sighs, yet smiles. “Okay.”

~

As Dean works tenaciously on his pancakes, Castiel finds himself snaking his arms around the other man’s waist, nuzzling his head against Dean’s shoulder. He can’t see Dean’s reaction, but he can absolutely feel it. The total release of tension from Dean’s body when Cas holds him is hard to ignore. The way Dean’s muscles relax as he lets out a full-body sigh. Cas finds himself pressing closer.

As Dean serves the almost perfectly done pancakes, Cas watches his movement meticulously. Dean is clearly tired, his motions slow and slightly stuttered. Cas feels a mixture of guilt and flattery rush over him.

“Breakfast’s ready,” Dean announces, placing a bottle of syrup in the center of the table. Cas smiles gently and nods before taking a seat.

“So,” Dean says, cutting into his stack. “How’d you sleep?”

“Well,” Cas answers plainly.

Suddenly, Dean is grinning, a hint of affection behind his expression. He laughs softly. “Dude, I

would expected more just ‘well’. You were clinging to me the entire night. I know you do that when you’re feelin’ good.”

Cas grins in return. “Was I? Yes, I suppose I did sleep better the ‘well’. Thank you, Dean.”

As the couple finishes their breakfast, they toss their plates and silverware into the already

brimming sink. Dean pulls Castiel in once again; Cas expects a another kiss, most likely a more passionate one, although instead he is hit with an amorous hug.

Dean whispers quietly into Cas’s ear, his lips feathering against his partner. “Cas, I love you. So much that I can’t even put it into words; and that frustrates me, y’know? But I just wanted to remind you.”

Cas cracks a smile, laughing softly. Dean pulls back, eyes plagued by confusion. “What’s wrong, babe?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Cas says through a chuckle. “It’s just… it’s just that you almost seem to believe that I still don’t understand how much you love me. Or that I could ever love you back to an equal degree.”

Dean blushes. “I mean, man, it’s hard. You’re just so fuckin’ extraordinary compared to me, and-”

Cas pulls Dean in closer. “Not true,” he states bluntly.

A moment of silence later, Cas is the one pulling Dean in for a kiss. It begins as a chaste meeting of the lips, but he kiss deepens quickly as the pair simultaneously pull each other in tighter. Deans hands migrate to Cas’s hips as Cas’s cling to the fabric above Dean’s chest. Cas soon finds himself pressed up again the kitchen counter as Dean seems to grow more confident.

Cas is the first to pull away, to Dean’s automatic dismay. “Remember,” he says softly. “I married you for a reason, Dean.”


End file.
